Regardes moi
by Keridwenn
Summary: One shot HP/DM septième année pour Harry. La grande bataille ne va tarder et tout le monde se prépare à combattre.


**Regardes moi**

**Disclaimer** tout a JKR

**Couple** One shot HP/DM Death fic

**Rating **

**genre** drama

**Résumé** Septième année, le jour de la bataille finale arrive et tout le monde se prépare.

Bon le résumé est assez mal fait mais j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic.

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le diner, peu de rire résonnait dans la salle. Ils savait tous que la bataille finale n'allait pas tarder. Beaucoup étaient déterminés à se battre. Ils avaient pour la plupart peur du cours des évènements mais pas Harry, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait se battre et vaincre son ennemi. Quand le repas se finit, tous les élèves partirent se coucher en espérant avoir encore quelques jours de répit avant cette bataille. Mais les professseurs savaient que ce n'étaient qu'une question d'heures avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent l'école.

Harry ne supportant plus les regards pleins de détresses de ses camarades, décida d'aller voir McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Il savait que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir. Il se retrouva devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de la directrice et faillit faire demi-tour en voyant l'heure, il était déjà tard. Mais des éclats de voix l'incitèrent à entrer dans le bureau.Il donna le mot de passe et frappa à la porte. La directrice lui ouvra la porte, peu surprise de le voir. Il entra dans le bureau et trouva les membres de l'Ordre tous réunit. La directrice retourna s'asseoir et fit apparaître un siège pour Harry. Harry salua tout le monde et s'assit en écoutant les paroles de McGonagall.

- Harry j'étais sûre que tu viendrais.Elle paraissait très fatiguée.

- Nous avons des nouvelles informations Harry. Fred venait de parler Il n'avait plus son air enjoué qu'il arborait toujours. Son frère jumeau ayant le même air grave rajouta:

- Ils vont attaquer demain soir. Harry n'était pas très surpris de l'apprendre, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il attendait ce moment.

- Comment savez vous ça?

- Un espion nous a prévenu. McGonagall venait de reprendre la parole. Elle ajouta:

- Il a pris de très gros riques à venir nous en parler mais grâce à lui nous avons pu prévenir le ministère. Les aurors se préparent à venir.

- Bien. Et qui est cet espion? Je pensait que Rogue était le seul. Harry regarda la directrice tout en sachant que celle-ci ne lui répondrait pas mais contre attente elle lui réponda.

- C'est un élève, il a choisi de nous aider contre notre protection. Tu le connais bien Harry puisqu'il s'agit de Drago Malfoy.

Harry en fut étonné. Il ne pensait pas que le serpentard pourrait faire une chose pareil. Mais après tout beaucoup de serpentards ne semblaient pas vouloir combattre aux côté de leurs parents mangemorts. Harry fut aussi très soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'aura pas à se battre contre le blond, pas qu'il avait peur de se faire battre par celui-ci mais il n'avait surtout pas envie de devoir se retrouver face au serpentard sur le champs de bataille pour le tuer. Depuis quelques temps déjà Harry s'était rendu compte que Drago ne le laissait pas insensible. Cette constation l'avait un peu perturbée, déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas Homosexuel et que Drago était un mangemort. Mais de toute façon pour Harrry il savait très bien qu'il ne reviendrait surement pas de cette bataille.

- je sais que ça peut être étonnant Harry et que l'on peut douter de ses dires, mais de toute façon on ne perd rien à se préparer pour demain. McGonagall reprit la parole devant le manque de réaction d'Harry. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles te recoucher. Demain risque d'être une longue journée. Elle avait dit cela en se levant. Harry acquiessa et l'imita.

- Très bien je rentourne au dortoir. Au revoir tout le monde et à demain alors. Harry salua les autres et repartit dans sa salle commune.

En arrivant, il se dirigea directement vers ses amis en grande conversation sur un sort de défense apprit un peu plus tôt. Harry s'assit près d'eux et garda le silence. Devant le comportement d'harry, ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione se mis près de lui.

- Ca va Harry? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Harry l'a regarda avec tristesse.

- C'est pour demain. Ils vont attaquer demain soir. Harry contempla le feu et rajouta:

- Apparemment Malfoy est un espion, il a prévu McGonagall ce soir. Ron se leva vers Harry.

- Malfoy un espion? J'aurais tout entendu je crois. Et comment la directrice peut-elle le croire? Il ne faut pas le croire c'est un sale mangemort. Il avait dit ça en brandissant son poing.

- Oui Ron a raison c'est peut etre un piège. Hermione rajoutée cela en essayant de capter l'attention d'Harry sur eux.

- Je ne penses pas, il risque beaucoup à faire ça. Harry se tourna vers ses amis,ils avaient l'air dubitatif. Il rajouta:

- De toute façon on verra ça demain. Bon je vais me coucher. Il salua Hermione, Ron le suivant et parti se coucher.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner McGonagall déclara que tous les cours de la journée étaient annulés puisque le soir même se déroulerait une attaque de mangemorts au château. Tout le monde paniqua, ils ne pensaient pas que cela serait si tôt. McGonagall ajouta que ceux voulant se battre devraient se rassembler dans la grande salle mais que les plus jeunes resteraient dans leurs salles communes, ils ne devaient en aucun cas sortirent ce soir.

Heureux de pouvoir profiter de la journée tous les élèves sortirent dans le parc. Et se mélangèrent, allant voir les autres pour leurs parler. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait voir des élèves de toutes les maisons rigoler et s'amuser ensemble. Ils voulaient tous profiter un maximum de cette journée qui serait pour certain la dernière. Enormément d'élèves venaient voir Harry pour l'encourager. Harry se sentait un peu mieux de voir ses camarades avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Durant l'après-midi Harry chercha du regard Drago et le trouva assit sous un arbre, quelques élèves autour de lui. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.Et Harry les envia, lui aussi aurait aimer se trouver près du blond pour cette journée, lui parler, le faire rire. Il fut tenter daller le rejoindre mais ne fit rien et resta près de ses amis à parler de tout sauf de la guerre, à faire des projets fous qui ne se réaliseront jamais, à juste être des adolescents.

Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait c'était qu'un blond l'observait de sa place. Lui aussi enviait les amis d'Harry, lui aussi aurait bien aimer être avec lui, il fut lui aussi tenter d'aller le voir mais préféra ne rien faire de toute façon s'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait jamais dire au brun tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsque celui-ci était près de lui ou le regardait. Il aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé aller le voir. Peut etre avait-il simplement peur d'être rejetter par le brun qui lui avait voler son coeur?

La journée passa trop vite pour les futurs combattants et c'est avec regret q'ils quittèrent le parc pour aller diner. Celui-ci se passa dans une humeur morose, tout le monde appréhendait la suite. Les plus jeunes furent renvoyés dans leurs salles communes et les plus vieux restèrent avec les professeurs dans la grande salle attendant le moment fatidique.Les professeurs passèrent entre les élèves encourageant les plus anxieux, les membres de l'Ordre puis les aurors arrivèrent par masse au château prévenant d'une activité suspecte près du château. Harry regarda ses amis, le moment était venu de se battre. Harry vit Drago concentré, les serpentards autour de lui près à combattre. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit, Drago d'abord surpris lui rendit son sourire. Et forma les mots courage sur ses lèvres.Pris d'une impulsion Harry se dirigea vers Drago mais c'était trop tard.

On entendait déjà les premiers sorts fusées sur le château. Harry regarda une dernière fois Drago et partit dans la bataille. Drago en voyant Harry arrivé vers lui sentit son coeur battre à mille à l'heure mais se tourna vers le bruit que fit un sort puissant contre le château et en se retournant vers Harry celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Alors Drago se dirigea en courant vers la porte du château qui venait de s'écrouler. Des mangemorts arrivèrent dans le château, d'abord surpris de voir Drago les attaquer, ils comprirent que c'était lui le traitre.

S'en suivit ensuite une lutte acharnée entre les mangemorts et les élèves, professeurs et aurors. Chaque camps perdant des personnes. Beaucoup de corps jonchaient le sol du château et du parc. Drago essaya plusieurs fois de chercher Harry mais il ne le trouvait jamais alors il repartait dans la bataille eliminant le plus de mangemorts possible. Au bout d'un moment Drago se retrouva face à un mangemort corriace qui semblait le connaître, et Drago comprit que s'était son père lorsque celui-ci lui parla. Destabilisé de combattre son père, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais quand celui-ci essaya de le tuer, Drago ne réfléchissant pas lança lui aussi l'avada mais son père n'était pas aussi vif de réaction que lui et reçu le sort de plein fouet. Désemparé Drago tomba à genoux et pris son père dans ses bras hurlant et pleurant devant ce qu'il avait fait. Parce que même si son père était un mangemort, Drago l'aimait.

Harry de son côté se fraya un chemin entre les mangemorts en tuant bon nombres d'entres eux. Il fallait qu'il trouve Voldemort pour le tuer. Des sorts fusaient de tous côtés, il entendait de temps en temps des cris de joie venant des deux cotés et aussi beaucoup d'élèves qui hurlaient lorsque l'un d'eux était touché. Il essayait de ne pas se retourner de peur de voir l'un de ses amis morts. Mais ne pu ne pas se retourner lorsqu'il entendit Drago hurler et le vit aux bras de son père mort. Harry se dirigea vers lui, le souleva et lui parla mais il y avait tellement de bruits que Drago n'entendit rien. Il l'observa lui parler puis repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu pour retrouver Voldemort qui venait juste d'arriver en volant.

Drago se repris, regarda une dernière fois son père et recommença à se battre. En regardant de temps en temps Harry en plein combat avec Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait sûr de gagner face à Harry. Mais le brun se débrouillait bien et combattait Voldemort de toute sa détermination et de toutes ses forces. Il voulait gagner à tout prix. Voldemort lui lançait des sorts très complexes qu'Harry avait du mal à éviter. Il lui arrivait d'avoir le dessus sur Voldemort mais celui-ci voyant la résistance d'Harry lançait des sorts de plus en plus rapidement. Ils étaient tous les deux près à tout pour vaincre l'autre. Au bout de ce qui sembla des heures pour Harry, il réusit à toucher Voldemort avec un sort, celui-ci fut affaiblit alors le griffondor lança l'avada. Mais il ne vit pas Voldemort lancer un sort de magie noire sur lui. Toucher Voldemort déjà à terre mourra sur le coup.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de se battre pour voir la fin du lord et des cris de joie fusèrent de partout. Harry avait réussi, il avait tuer Voldemort mais Quelque minutes plus tard ils purent voir Harry tomber lui aussi. Drago témoin de la mort de Voldemort, courra vers Harry mais avant qu'il arrive à lui, il le vit tomber. Il accelera pour le retrouver et le pris dans ses bras.

- Potter! Potter! Mon dieu Harry ouvre les yeux! Je t'en supplie regardes-moi. Drago pleurait, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt, pas maintenant alors que tout était fini. Harry ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et regarda Drago, son coeur manqua un battement. Il trouvait Drago magnifique

- Mais je te regarde. Je ne regarde que toi Drago. Harry sourit à Drago, celui-ci se baissa et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il se redressa.

- Ne me quittes pas maintenant Harry. Le brun le regarda une dernière fois, une larme coulant sur sa joue et referma ses yeux pour toujours.

Drago hurlait, pleurait, il s'accrochait désepérement à Harry. Il lui semblait que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Tout le monde venait d'être témoin de la scène. Les élèves et professeurs pleuraient devant la mort de leur héros, ne faisant pas attention aux mangemorts encore présents. Bellatrix Lestrange se battait d'ailleurs encore avec Neville. Le griffondor était déterminé à la tuer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à sa famille. Beaucoup de sorts étaient lancés, la mangemorte lança plusieurs fois le sort de la mort mais Neville était rapide, elle le loupait à chaque fois. Neville réussit enfin à la toucher et l'exécuta de sang froid n'ayant aucun remord.

Cependant le dernier avada lancé par Bellatrix toucha Drago de dos. Celui-ci surpris n'eu pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses yeux s'éteignirent et il s'écroula près d'Harry sa main enlacée à celle du brun.

FIN

Petite fic sans prétention. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci de m'avoir lu. Bonne journée à tout le monde.


End file.
